


greg explains what being trans is to tom

by paranoiacintervals



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiacintervals/pseuds/paranoiacintervals
Summary: ^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	greg explains what being trans is to tom

**Author's Note:**

> btw i wrote this fully as a joke

upon hearing tom walk in, greg sets down one of his (kendall's) airpods. he looks at tom expectantly, to which he smiles stupidly.  
"tom?"  
"greg! buddy! what's up, doc?"  
greg doesn't say anything.  
"it's from- from the rabbit, bugs bunny." tom pauses and looks around the room, "jesus, what's that noise?" he squints as if it'll help him hear better.  
greg blinks, "oh- sorry- i-" he grabs his phone and quickly hits the pause button. "that was, um- my music."  
"well, damn, what kinda music do you listen to, greg? sounded like world war 3 in there."  
greg quickly mumbles _machine girl_ under his breath, before looking up, "um- that is... that's what i wanted to talk to you about today."  
tom furrows his eyebrows before sitting down, “you wanted to talk to me about musi-”  
“no! no… i mean...” greg sighs. “i don’t really have walking phenomena.”  
“what?”  
“yeah. i’m- and i’m sorry for lying to you, but it’s a lot more complicated.”  
tom scoffs.  
“i’m transgender.”  
“what?”  
“yeah. i… i’m sorry, i can understan-”  
“what does that mean?”  
greg’s expression turns to shock before looking up at tom’s genuine confusion. “oh, um- basically- i, um. i was born…” he looks down. shit. “i was born with… um… i have a condition.” tom clearly still doesn’t understand anything. “ok- i, i was- i was born as a woman.”  
“what?” tom is still dumbfounded, it would’ve been easier if he didn’t bring this up- “how is that even possible, greg?”  
“i-”  
“what does this have to do with your phenomena?”  
“um… ok. so you know how my lungs are always so fucked up?” tom nods. “oh- okay, okay, so. it’s not… when- i wear this thing- right? it was like a shirt, but really tight, and kinda uncomfortable.”  
“why? why would you do that to yourself?” tom leans back- “i’m sorry, greg, but this is getting excessive.”  
“because i have tits.”  
“so? get lipo!”  
“what! no, i have boobs, tom. like your wife.”  
“why?”  
“wh- why? i don’t know, i’m not- i didn’t put them there!”  
“wait, so- so you were really born with them?”  
**“yes!”** greg covers his mouth. “i was.”  
“so, you’re like a woman?” tom stops. “but you’re a man.”  
“well. yes. i, um, i take shots of testosterone. which basically makes me really- my voice deeper, and it makes me hairier and stuff. and i’ve been doing that for a while.”  
“why would you do that?”  
“because- because i wasn’t born with it.” greg looks forward, “and i want it.”  
“why?”  
“because i’m a man. and most men… have testosterone.” tom nods, a vacant look on his face. “basically- i- i, um. i wanted to tell you that i’m gonna be getting a surgery so i don’t have boobs. anymore. and because of that, i’m gonna be out of commission for a few weeks.”  
“wh- so you don’t have boobs? come on, greg. don’t-”  
“no, i- i want to do this.” he looks up, looks tom in the eye. “sorry. i just- i’ve wanted this for a while, and now that i work for you…”  
“you’re not a woman. c’mon, greg. you’re 7 feet tall.”  
“i’m not a woman. i’m a man, and i was born with-”  
“okay, you know what, _greg?_ you don’t have to- you can spare me the gorey details.” tom nods, “and i’m sorry for doubting you.” tom stands up. “bring it here.”  
greg and tom hug- it’s uncomfortable and stiff.  
tonight, tom will ask shiv what transgender means.

**Author's Note:**

> kendall roy same love cover


End file.
